ash ketchum falls into idol hell
by VG Fan98
Summary: last year ash tryed fortnite this year ash is going to an anime convention but unfortunately he has fallen into idol hell can brock help ash over come it before its too late
1. Chapter 1

Ash katom falls into idol hell

One day in pallet town ash was shoping in his local poke store im never doing any thing dangros like that deadly fortnite I still have nightmeres about that nightmere ash said to pikachl

Pika pika (pussy)

Oh hey ash broke said

Hey broke you look a lot thiner

Ive been getting radey for the area 64 raid and what better way of learning to norto run than watch norto

Great I heard they have mewthree there

Since I might not make it out I brout tickets to ani com

Whats ani com

It's the largest anime convin in the BILLY JAKE FAN FICTION UNIVERSE

Oof where is it

Why dimand city

Its too far

Too bad I bourt 3 tickets

But cant you sell 2 of them

I could but I want you and pichull to come

But I havnt seen anime before

Well I would get ready now as were traveling there tommow

No NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PIKA PIKA (SHUT UP)

Don't wory ash youll have fun

Will i?

But whats animu

Its like adult cartoons BUT BETTER you can even nut to the-

OK IM GOING I LOVE WATCHING POKEMON

Err you know you're the main character

Oh yeah I forgot

Next dAY at viridian international

BROCK I have never flown before

Its like the HM just like it

FLIGHT FU675 TO DIMOND CITY IS NOW BORDING

Oh shit thqtas us we better hurry?

I DON'T WANT TO DO IT BROCK

ASH RUNMS BUT PIKACHU STOPS HIM.

Pikapaka (get back here pussy)

LATER

FINALY WE ARE ON THE PLANE

Hello to the 420 passengers going to diamond city, thank you for choosing viridian air, our flight time to diamond city is 14 hours so buckile up and enjoy the flight.

14 HOURES THAT'S LIKE A DAY IF ITS THIS LONG IM LEAVEING

Plane takes off

NOO NOO I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS GET ME OFF THE PLANE AHHHHHH

Look ash its ya house

MOOOOOOOOM IM LEAVEIBG THE ATOMSPHER NOOO I HAVE TO INFORM THE PIOLT NOEW

BROCK OT THE WAY

No your going to diamond city

NO NO PLESE

4 HOURS LATER

Are we there yet ask the piolot to go faster

Look at your map ash we still have 10 hours

WHAAT

10 MINUITS LATER

How close are we

Look at your map watch a movie or something THERE MIGHT BE ANIME

Fine

This love live show looks babyish im board so I will watch it anyway

5 episodes later

Oh just a quick side note. Its me BJ this is the turning point of the story

Goodbye.

1 hour left

Err ash we are landing so-

NOT NOW YOU (a rude word used in the slave trade for black people it means "working man" and is offensive to back people)

BROCK I NEED TO GO TO THE TOILATE

But ash you been 6 times this hour you don't piss this much

I GOT **DIA**RIA

ERR ok go ahed

Ash walked to the tolilate and took a big shit

We ARE NOW APROCHIND DIOMOND CITY WARIO INT

FASEN YOUR BELTS

WA WARIO?

Yes wario ash

5 hours later

We are here at the hotel now and ashes idol anime addiction is getting out of hand; after completeing the first season of µ's ash has downlowded the app (this is whan things get out of hand)

Ash you neeed sleep big day tomorrow

THEY BETTER FUCKING HAVE LOVE LIVE

Err ok

Pika pika pika (yo brock you think ash is turning weeb?)

Yeah that's whats happin pikachu

THE NEXT DAY

BROCKS THOUGHTS: shit what if ash comes across some LL cosplayers, shit that wont be good why did I bring him on that flight this will spiral out of control and he aint going to have the will power to get out… I have to leave him he like a fungus now I don't want him (yo BJ here I know brock aint a good friend).

Brock was listening into the next room…

(lol see what I did there the line represents the other room )

FUCK YEAH A FULL COMBO ON EXPERT

Oh no this is bad this cant be happening I need to get a flight home to escape this looney

Fuck fuck no what if I get sucked in too shit this is bad.

Man Maki is hot give that PUSSY lets bust another one and lets blast some soldier game too

(guy we need to provide brock with a **powerful shield **so he wont get sucked into idol hell help me out!)

OH FUCK IM OUT OF HERE. NO NO I CANT LEAVE PIKACUH HANGING

PIIKaaAaaA (FEED ME YOU SON OF A BITCH)

MUST MAKE SACRIFICES I NEED TO ESCAPE

BROCK JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW AND GRABED ON THE LEDGE AND CLIMBED TO ASHES WINDOW

LUCKILY THE WINDOW WAS OPEN BUT BROCK WAS 69 FEET IN THE AIR

IF I FALL I WILL BE A HAM SANDWHJICH

**BUT BROCK IS BRAVE AND CAREFULY LURES PIKACHU OUT**

G IT SURE IS HIGH

**PIKA PIKA PII (THANKS **BROOCK)

BUT PIKA CHU I HAD SOME EXPOSURE

Pika pika (I HAD EXPOSURE ALL NIGHT)

I guess so BUT IT MIGHT BE TOO MUCH…

Pika (where are we going?)

Home

Piiii (but that's a long wa-

BROCK **CHAN **COME BACK WITH PIKACHU ash screemed as he trow him to his room

BROCKS THOUGHTS : NOPE NOPE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What do you have agist idol anime broock

ITS SHIT

Oh yeah watch an episode with me NOW

NONONO PLEASE

Don't worry it wont kill you

(yooo its me again yub this is gonna be ugly stay tuned)

1 episode turned into 2 then 4 then 8…

Yeah that shows great **lets listen to SOME MUSIC**

**(MAMA MIA THIS AINT GOOD)**

3 hours pass and brock is fully hooked. They arrive at the convention having both watched muses and aquors…

What did they buy?

Who did they meet?

Where did they eat?

Why did they go?

When did they get back?

And How can brock over come idol hell then convice ash to as well?

Well you can find out in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Ash katom falls into idol hell part2

Menwile at area 64 Wario has just found out about brocks where abouts and is planning to take him into cusaty but that wont be easy

Here he is wario

WAHHAHAH hello brock

Pulls of plastic bag

WHO ARE YOU GUYS AND HOW DID I GET HERE

I'm WARIO and we kidnaped you…

(ok guys this is my flashback scene about what happened hope you like it!)

24 hours earlier

ASH that show was awesome I don't know why I didn't like it

Yo broock lets go to the convention right now, we seriously have to go quick I heard aquors are preforming

No way I need to meet you

(yeah I don't have the punctuation and because this is the BJFFU they are the actual charecters you will love it! Oh ps expect anime fanfics very very soon)

Broock and ash ran to the convention what pikachu you ask…

He got captured…

UNKNOWN LOCATION IN DRY DRY DESERT

Have you brought him?

Yes sir

Pulls of plastic bag

PIIIIKA PIIIIKA (who are you guys?)

Hello pikachu its me WARIO

PIIIIIKKAAA (WHAT DO YOU WANT)

WAHAHAHAHA I need to save money and I need you to produce power for this place

PiiiikaAAAA (give me something in return)

WAHAHAHAH I have just the thing you can have 0.25% of my wealth

PiKAAAAA (what the fuck how much is that)

Well it aint much about 690000000 COINS

Pikkka (holy fuck im in what do I do)

Make me electricity for all my bio- weapons wahahahhahHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

…. MEANWHILE 420 MILES AWAY

DAHM the que for goku is 48 hours

Oh the queue for Naruto is 24 hours

Fuck me 12 hours to meet thooru, kanna and kobayoshi

Oh 6 hours for yukko, mio , hakase, nano, sakamoto, and mai

(seriously yall should watch nichijou its hella good)

BRROOOCK

Err yeah

Its 10 hours to meet you …

Lets wait it out

10 HOURS LATER

(yall ever been on a long hual flight dahm its LONG ten hours is 36000 seconds imagen that)

Finaly WE ARE AT THE END OF THE LINE

(ok uncle BJ wants to help you, how about you imagen the next part cause theres no cancer in my fan fics)

(what your all out of brain cells fine BJ feels nice today so I will write it, god people thease days don't use their imagenation)

(play this watch?v=KdS-EonI124

It helps)

They enter the room and encounter you and she greets with her catchphrase

YOUSORU!

OMG ITS ACTUALLY HER

ASH AND BROCK GREET YOU

What episode are you on?

OH WE COMPLETED SEASON 1 AND 2

You got any figures of me and my friends?

Nope we are getting those later

Well I can sell you this swimsuit figure of myself for 500 coins

Its quite a bit

Your right but you know you want it … if you buy it I will kiss you…

(scammers come in many shapes and sizes)

I mean….. I have poke dollars!.. (1000 pokedollers= 10 coins)

Ok then 50000 pokedollers

Here (woah ash that's enough to buy half a used car)

Thank you

She kissed the weebs…

1 hour later

ASH she was really into us

Broock we should ask her out!

ERR I LACK COMFIDENCE

Well have this leaf I found

ASH THAT WILL GIVE ME ALL THE COMFIDENCE I NEED

They inhale the leaf…

OOOOKEY ASHJ IMA GO FOR IT

Brock strolled to the character lines

ERR MINE MINE MINE MO

AND CHOSES

THE RIGHT LIME

MAN THE FRUT TATES GOOD

(lol xDDDDD that was funny)

He enters the right line which was now 6 hours

(oh he entered the line on the right side…)

And proceeded to pay his way through the line

He spent a total of 20,000 poke dollars to get right to the front

Relax GUYS ONCE I HAVE MY WIFE 200 COINS WILL BE NOTHIN

Your next sir

Brocks thoughts: MAN THIS BGONA BE- FUCK FUCK SNAP OUT OF IT BROCK, SHIT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE GET BACK TO THE APPARTMEN- NO NO IM SO CLOSE THO HER NO- NO NO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOUR JUST GONNA FALL DEEPER AND DEEPER YOU CANT GO BACK AFTER THIS- NAH FUCK IT..

(uh oh)

(this is gonna be ugly)

(prepare your self)

(for part 3)


	3. Chapter 3

All successful people have had losses, got my ingagement ring lets go!

BROCKS THOUGHTS: OH NO U DON'T LEAVE NO- FUCK THAT GUY JUST DO IT.

(THIS IS THE TURNING POINT FOR BROCK)

Your next sir…

(brace FOR IMPACT) watch?v=68wP3J8V1ZA

(DID YOU SEE THAT THE GUY FROM MONSTERS INC SAVED THE PLANE)

Brock sexually walked in WITHOUT HIS SHIRT ON and was showing off his muscular body

Hello again looking good!

imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% . % &imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2FPok%25C3%25A9mon-franchise-Why-does-Brock-never-open-his-eyes&docid=VhcYbSE2sarf5M&tbnid=ACeaNmjPdLOHbM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjDjvnylIrkAhXZRxUIHb4UBkgQMwhrKAAwAA..i&w=602&h=437&bih=959&biw=958&q=brock%20eyes&ved=0ahUKEwjDjvnylIrkAhXZRxUIHb4UBkgQMwhrKAAwAA&iact=mrc&uact=8

(a treat for brock fans)

Brock was acting like a chill cool dude

When I'm not in conventions I'm a gym leader who trains rock pokemon

And I have a rock down here which wants to explore youR sea…

(WARNING WARNING NSFW AHEAD NO UNDER 18S OK WHEN WERE YOU BORN)

(WARNING WARNING NSFW AHEAD NO UNDER 18S OK WHEN WERE YOU BORN)

(WARNING WARNING NSFW AHEAD NO UNDER 18S OK WHEN WERE YOU BORN)

(WARNING WARNING NSFW AHEAD NO UNDER 18S OK WHEN WERE YOU BORN)

(WARNING WARNING NSFW AHEAD NO UNDER 18S OK WHEN WERE YOU BORN)

(WARNING WARNING NSFW AHEAD NO UNDER 18S OK WHEN WERE YOU BORN)

(WARNING WARNING NSFW AHEAD NO UNDER 18S OK WHEN WERE YOU BORN)

(WARNING WARNING NSFW AHEAD NO UNDER 18S OK WHEN WERE YOU BORN)

(WARNING WARNING NSFW AHEAD NO UNDER 18S OK WHEN WERE YOU BORN)

(WARNING WARNING NSFW AHEAD NO UNDER 18S OK WHEN WERE YOU BORN)

(WARNING WARNING NSFW AHEAD NO UNDER 18S OK WHEN WERE YOU BORN)

(WARNING WARNING NSFW AHEAD NO UNDER 18S OK WHEN WERE YOU BORN)

(LETS DO THIS NOW I CAN SHOW YOU THIS A GIFT FROM ME TO YOU ENJOY)

url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjP1b3ElorkAhVDLBoKHU_PC-QQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F% %2Falbums%2Flove_live_sunshine_307345%2F&psig=AOvVaw31mW3I2KBLybBy6iff72wg&ust=1566140601891838

OK that's messed up im calling security

FUCK PELT IT BROCK

Brock ran out of the room and now 14 security guards were chaseing him

I GOTTA ESCAPE

He made it out of convention grounds … but he was now surrounded by guards

But there was a car before him, a man in the car signalled him to get in

Brock entered realising there was no other way out.

The car sped off

End of flashback

WARIO IM SO SORRY I DID THAT

NAH RELAX KID I GOT WORK FOR YOU

WERE are we going

WHWHHWHWHWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA dry dry desert

But that's far away

WHAHAHAH THIS AINT YOUR NORMAL CAR

Suddenly the car bounced into the air and the car was flying

WAHHHHHAAAAH we will be there in 15 mins

Wow now this is cool but what about ash…

HEY WHERES BROCK AT IMA GO LOOK FOR HI- OH JUST GOT ALL MY LP BACK

Wario and brock land in area 64

Woah where are we

WAHAHAHAH my new test center contains things the public has never seen before

Like what

Wario then hit brock in the stomach knocking him out then he put a plastic bag on his head…

Here he is wario

WAHHAHAH hello brock

Pulls of plastic bag

WHO ARE YOU GUYS AND HOW DID I GET HERE

I'm WARIO and we kidnaped you…

So that one I was with was a fake

Yes they were my WA BOTS

Oh cool there pretty advanced

Yeah now lets get down to business you see I have an equatence of yours here

Pika (yo brock)

Pikachu how did you get here

I kidnaped him while you and ash watching that show

Oh ok so why am I here

WahAHAHHAHAHAH you and pikachu are my test subjects

Uh oh what are you gonna do

Im going to swap bodies…

That's acctualy very cool but I could do with some money

Sure! Take 100,000 coins

Oh my god that's so much money

Piikaka( you should of seen how much I got)

Now let the experiment begin

YO DEDEDE KNOCK THEASE 2 OUT

Shaw thing wario

Oof

…

Only ash can save brock and pikachu now

But will he…

Man I love my figures I got : chika, you, riko, nico, maki,umi ect ect ect

God thease bluerays look so good

(this is the one he has) . /i/173462205956?chn=ps&norover=1&mkevt=1&mkrid=710-134428-41853-0&mkcid=2&itemid=173462205956&targetid=594043255630&device=c&mktype=pla&googleloc=1006528&poi=&campaignid=1782815988&mkgroupid=70885939562&rlsatarget=pla-594043255630&abcId=1140486&merchantid=137623738&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIsv-p0J2K5AIVA7TtCh2IwAJjEAQYBSABEgLQJ_D_BwE

And

. /product/BCXA-1025

I know lets watch the muse movie while I wait for brock!

Well I didn't have hope either

DEDEDE START THE (woah original name comeing up)

SWAPOMATIC

AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAH MAKE IT STOP THIS HURTS AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Faints

Brock wake up or should I say pikachu wahahhahaahhaahhahAHAHAH

PIIIAKA(OH MY GOD IT WORKED)

OH SHIT IM BROCK NOW

PIKKAKAK(THIS IS COOL BUT CAN YOU CAHGE US BACK)

NOPE NOT SURE YET

HOLD ON HOLD ON LET ME PUSH THIS

DSJKHBFHWEBFDWEJKNFWEODLIFJHNWEKLFNWEJKFNWEKJLFNWEOIFHJNWEQKLFNWEAOJKE RFBSAEIKFBNKSJEAWFHWISEUKFUHEWRUIFH WESAJDFHBGWQERGBWUGRFWIKJFRHBSIREYFGWIEFHWEIKFEUHNFJERNFJKDSFBNJHJGHUIRHGJERKGAJAFHEOERNEHSERFHVRDGDRGNRLGFNERJGFNEJVGFFBHKLELMSALSHLSAKFXELMAISBESTGIRLXBRFBERHGBERHGBREHIGJBRNEDJFGNJKTNHGJGMRKEMGKREMGERGREGNMKGNRGNKMKSDMLKFMRJFFKEMGOJHBNTJNGNRUIEGH

AHHHH

WOAH IM HUMAN AGAIN

N

O

W

YOU 2 WE CANT TRUST YOU WITH THIS KNOWLAGE

SO IM GOING TO HAVE TO IMPRISON YOU HERE

WAIT THIS WASENT PART OF THE CONTRACT

WAHAHAHHAAHHAHAH SORRY RULES ARE RULES COME ALONG NOW

Ok this has ash in the title so more focus on him…

Lets see some trash on tv

WAHAHAHAHA DON'T RAID AREA 64 OR YOU WILL END UP LIKE BROCK AND PIKACHU

BROCK PIKACHU NOOOOOOOO

DON'T YOU DARE COME TO DRY DRY DESERT

maps/place/Fortnite/ 51.1016933,-0.1902988,19.63z/data=!4m5!3m4!1s0x4875ef73b96f732d:0xcf0094dc5911c442!8m2!3d51.101704!4d-0.190099

NOOOOooooo

I MUST SAVE THEM

Ash got up but was interrupted by his phone…

Oh full lp better do psycic fire one more time

Ashs thoughts: NO I MUSRT FIGHT BACK, NAH I CANT THIS IS FUN I WILL ONLY STOP IF THE IDOLS DIE

AH HAH SO THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT

In order to escape ash will have to sneakerly kill all 18 idols this task is hard but it will allow ash to get off his phone. Will ash do it? (so 18 lives for 2)

watch?v=MEYxYcLi1lc

(fuck yeah bois this music suits the scene)

The concert is at 20:00 hours

But first I need a gun well the time is 18:19 hours so I have to find a gun in 1:40 hours

Ash lept out and exited the apartment

(yoooo ash is cool now) (yall seen killer bean)

Let cheack out this stereet hmmm

OI KID GIVE ME YOUR MONEY

A man was threen ing ash with a desert egal gun

May I have that?

DIE YOU FUCK

The man shot ash and ash caught the bullet

WHAAAAAT TAKE THE GUN _**FOR FREE**_

AAANND SOME AMO

THE MAN ran off

This will do

(yo I know this out of his character but even weak people have moments like thease)

THE TIME IS 19;00 HOURS 1 HOUR LEFT

BUT SECURITY AWAITS HMMM I MUST THINK…

NAH FUCK IT LETS KILLEM

NO NO I DON'T WANT ATTENTION

AM I DOING A BAD THING

NO I MUST SAVE BROCK

BUT IT DOSENT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY

BUT IM BOARD

IM A FICTONAL CHARACTER

OH YEAH AND I AM PART OF THE BJFFU

(BILLY JAKE FAN FICTION UNIVESE)

I AM ASH KATCHEM

Yeah dude enough about your monolog your ash cos play is shit

WEEB (this is l;ike saying hitler toi a jew)

HeY HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU SICK FUCK

BAG CHECK THIS WILL BE EASY

Bag sir

Here

Its empty

I got nothin to hide

Go through sir .. and your boner is gross

Its NOT

FOOL THAT WAS MY GUN IN MY PANT

THE TIME IS 1930 HOURS

HEY WHY AM I LIKE THIS

DUNNO MUST HAVE BEEN THAT PLANT

I NEED TO SECURE GOOD SEATS HIGH UP PREFERIBLY

I WILL ASK THE MAN

You got any high viewing point seats

1 left sir 500 coins

Here

Heres your tickrt sir enjoy

This SHOWS GONNA BE A BANG

NONO THAT'S FUCKED UP YOU WANT ME TO SHOOT A BUNCH OF MINORS

YEP

THAT'S WRONG THINK ABOUT BJS POSITION AFTER HE UPLODS THIS

(to be honest I don't give a fuck do it already)

Man I gotta KILL some time

Lets enter the thearter and GET DOWN TO BUSINESS

ARE YOU SURE VYOU WANA DO THIS

IVE AL READY DROPED 500 COINS ON THIS SHIT

YEAH FUCK IT

(GET ON WITH IT)

I CANT SHOW STARTS IN 20 MINS

(FINE I WILL SPEED UP TIME)

Suddenly time was moveing quickly and before he knew it IT WAS TIME

But a problem reviled itself…

The music…

Put ash off completing the deed…

And if he doesn't do the deed…

He will fall so deep he would never be able to get out…

DO OR DIE

KILL OR BE KILLED

I MUST STAY TO THE

TASK

BUT THEN

START DASH STARTS PLAYING

AARRGH NO NO I MUST KILL THEM

NO No I cant I love this OH NO I DON'T WHAT DO I WANT THEASE GIRLS OR YOUR FRENDS BROCK AND PIKACHU- well I don't have to be that way lets watch this then I will save them- YOU WILL NEVER GET ROUND TO SAVEING THEM NOWS THE TIME DO IT- I promise- No WE ARE DOING THIs

rIGt Now NO FUCK IM LOSEIN IT MUST

STAY

STRONG

(JUST FUCKING KILL THEM ALLREADY)

CANT EXACTLY GET THEM WITHOUT A SCOPE A SNIPER WOULD BE IDAL

(FINE SEEING AS IM THE GOD IN THIS UNIVESE I WILL GIVE YOU A SNIPER FROM THE HEAVENS

HERE YA GO)

THANKS BJ

(NO PROBLEM REMEMBER _**NO CANCER IN MY FAN FICS)**_

watch?v=i_4zm7NiT88

(fitting for tention)

Alright line it up

Now who should I aim for that's a-

Hey I wana sing along though I don't get a word

NO MUST STAY TO THE TASK AT HAND

You know what they say **youngest first.**

Yep ruby fits the bill

All lined up

Just….

Got…..

To…

Squeeze…..

The…..

But then jumping heart came on

OH gOd

I I cant do THISSSSSS

watch?v=uylZqh7xORE

(sonds like ash is fighting off idol hell)

I NEED TO STAY TO THE TASK AT HAND

No I cant I love this song

(like lisen to this song you cant blame ash)

AARARARRARARAgghhhhhh

The GUN IO MUST STAY WITH IT

CANT GO BACK NOW…

BACK AT DRY DRY DESERT

WHWHHWHWHWAHAHHAHAHA WE WILL TRY OUR NE EXECUTION METORDS ON YOU TOMORROW

YOU WILL BE SO EXITED YOU WONT SLEEP WAHAHAHAHAH

YOU SICK FUCK I KNOW WE WILL GET OUT

WHAHAHAHAHA IF THE RAIDERS ARE SUCSESSFUL

WHICH THEY WONT BE WAHAHAHAHAHAH…

watch?v=caZ_AhJvUYA&list=PL20660E1DF2E95C16&index=27

(ash be stuglein)

At the concert music was still blasting and ash was loseing strength

I CANT BRING MYSELF TO DO THIS

BUT I MUST DO

IT

OR ELSE ITS GAMEOVER

BUT ASH COULDENT DO IT HE WAS NOW AN HOUR INTO THE CONCERT

THE BATTLE OF WILL POWER BEGINS…

watch?v=VKFI8DMLFF8

YALL NEED TO HELP ASH OUT PUT

**GAY FAG **

IN THE COMENTS TO CONVINCE ASH TO DO THE DEED

ON WITH THE TENTION…

SWEAT COVERING THE TRIGER WITH A NEW HOPE ASH TAKES AIM

AM I ABOUT TO TO THIS…

AND NOW FOR TONIGHTS LAST SONG

4 MINS REMAIN

LETS SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST. ASH TAKES AIM…

**BANG**

SCREAMS CAN BE HEARD FROM ACROSS THE HALL

AS ONE OF THE IDOLS LIES DEAD ON THE STAGE

watch?v=A3BTZDQEPn4

(ASH IS NOW A CRIMBINAL UH OH)

ASH HAD TO KILL THE OTHER 17 THEN HE HAD TO ESCAPE THE CONVENTION WITHOUT BEING ARESTED

CAN HE DO IT?

THE ENTIRE HALL WAS LOOKING AT HIM

HEY BJ A NEW GUN PLEASE

(FINE TAKE MY MACHINE GUN)

ASH TAKES THE HELM OF THE GUN AND SHOOTS AWAY

1 2… 3, 4

…

9 10…

He got all of them

(what my guns never miss)

watch?v=IeIPpXbU57Y

now you see the police had been called 420 times just now

and an entire swat team is after ash

its UI time

ash jumps out of his seat and fights his way to the door

the swat team is going to arrive in 2 minuets

he just managed to get out of the concert hall

but a surge of people were stopping him from getting to the entrance

just then he heard a loud bang and lots of screaming and the sound of helicopters outside

time is running out

it was hopeless ash wasn't going to get out alive

WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO?

But just then a man on a bike pulled up to ash

HOP ON KID WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE

D—DOC LOUIS?

YEP THAT'S ME, GET ON KID

ASH GOT ON DOCS BIKE AND DOC PEDLED AS HARD AS HE COULD

Escaping the crowd ash could now see a gigantic swat party looking for him

Doc was now heading towards stairs going down to the swat party

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING

HOLD ON KID

Suddenly a large rocket came out the back of the bike

Now ash and doc were zooming up in the air above the swat partY

The duo smashed through a window at the other side of the room escaping the convention un harmed

watch?v=cqB4ZqAjIng

(OH HAPPY DAYS)

THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME DOC

YEAH KID THAT WAS ONE SWEET THRILL

SO WHY DID YOU SAVE ME

I SAVED YOU BECAUSE YOUR FRENDS ARE IN GREAT DANGER AND THEY NEED YOU

OH I KNOW. ERR WHERE THEY AGAIN?

THEY ARE IN AREA 64 AND ARE WARIOS CAPTIVES

SO DID YOU SEE THE AD TOO

NOT QUITE KID I WORK THERE. IF WARIO FINDS OUT I TOLD YOU THEN I WILL BE EXECUTED WITH ACID

BUT ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO HELP ME I DID A BAD THING BACK THERE

LOOK KID IM DOING A BAD THING NOW SO I WOULDENT WORRY ABOUT IT

OH ONE MORE THING DOC HOW COMES YOU ALWAYS SAVE ME FROM BAD SITUATIONS

DUNNO KID GUESS ITS JUST LUCK. NOW KID WE GOTA SAVE YOUR FRENDS

(WOW DOC IS A KIND GUY)

WILL ASH SAVE HIS FRENDS

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 THE GOOD DIE YOUNG WORNING MAJA CARITER DEATH COMING UP

The time is now 12AM Wario is preparing his morning coffee

Waahhh another day being rich, I love it!

BZZZZ

Huh whos there

Warios door cam turns on

Huh waluigi what is it

WARIO LET ME IN QUICK THIS IS URGENT

Wah ok fine

So what is it

SO YOU KNOW THE CONVENTION SHOOTING THAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT

Oh yeah, the one where 18 girls or something got killed

YEAH WELL THE SHOOTER IS HEADING FOR AREA 64

Yeah so what

YOU KNOW HE ESCAPED AN ENTIRE SWAT TEAM

Oh right, whats his name

I THINK IT'S THE GUY FROM ERR POKEMON

Which one

WELL I DUNNO BUT YESTERDAY I GOT KEYS TO HIS ACOMIDATION

Well lets check it out then…

Meanwhile ash and doc were staying in a motel in the desert because docs bike had to recharge

So what happened to little-

Don't mention that name

Err ok

So how was the night kid

Kinda scary just found out on tv my name was confirmed so I'm not going to be able to leave this place

Relax kid area 64 may have somthin to help ya

Talking of area 64 how long till we get there

About another 8 hours

Well the sooner I'm out of here the better lets go

**BANG BANG DCSBHTOCP**

(Diamond city super bounty hunter team of cool people)

FUCK ASH HIDE THERE AFTER YOU

SHIT OK I WILL HIDE UNDER THE BED

Doc ran downstairs to the front desk where he encountered a team of 4 bounty hunters

So why are you guys here

We are here to look for terrorist ash katcum who murdered and killed 18 underaged girls. We suggest you stay down here while we search the motel.

Oh ok

Doc grabs his cell phone and calls ash when the DCSBHTOCP are out of sight

Dude there after you man, get the fuck out and meet me at my bike

Ok doc, I will probably survive the fall.

Ash opened the window and climbed outside

Hey whos that its that ash guy, promotion here I come FREEZE

Oh no they found me !

Ash jumps out the window and slams face first into the tarmac which was now beyond boiling due to desert heat

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ash get up we gotta get out of here

Oh yeah sorry

Ash gets on docs bike

And doc switches the mode to getaway mode

Then they zoom off into the distence

So this the place?

Indeed Wario

You been here before

Nope

Ok *unlocks* lets take a look

Wow check out them figures

I think there the girls that got killed

Well must be worth a bit *shoves figures into shack*

And the blurays to wario

Oh cant forget them *puts in backpack*

Wario look a note

Hey lemme read it

Dear Reader

In order to deal with my idol anime addiction, I have come to the choice of killing the entire love live cast. I know this a bad crime but I have to get out so I can focus on saving brock and pikachu. I hope you understand why I am doing this and I hope I get bad consciences for my actions. Oh one more thing do not get into idol hell you will be stuck like I am.

Ash

Wahuh some evidence

Weeeeh how can someone like a show with a bunch of school girls

Say why don't we watch this shit to see how bad it is?

Great idea!

Back at the desert the 8 hour drag continues

Are we there yet

Nope we are only 2 hours in

Crap

God your bike felt faster in the convention

Well emergency mode is good but takes up 3x more fuel

Oh I see

Oh shit ash check your tv screen

Huh, OH SHIT.

In other news mayor Wario sets up bounty of 1,000,000,000 coins for anyone who catches terrorist ash katchem. "waah THAT BASTED IS NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS, LOVE LIVE IS ONE OF THE BEST SHOWS IVE SEEN AND WHAT DOES THIS MONSTER DO, HE KILLS 18 PURE AND INOCENT MINORS WHO HAVE ENTERTAINED AND BROUGHT HAPPIENESS TO THE CITY AND THE WHOLE WORLD. ASH KATCHUM IF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS **BE AFRAID, YOU ARE THE ENEMY OF THE PEOPLE**"

OH GOD THIS IS BAD DOC

WE GOTTA GET YOU OUT THIS PLACE ASAP **EVERYONE IS AFTER YOU**

SO… LIKE MY NIGHTMERE

(yep sorry ash but we gotta have a character with no luck)

Ash you need to call that professor tree wood guy or something

I will call him now… might take a bit pallet town is 5269 miles away

After 3 mins ash was on the line to oak

Hey ash where the hell are you

I'm in dry dry desert oak

Woah all the way in the mushroom kingdom!

Yeah oak, look I need your help

Oh I know I saw the report don't worry we can get you back

But I'm a criminal

Relax ash you ok under section 69 in kanto law. Basically if you are criminal in a foreign country you are still perfectly innocent In Kanto but if you return to said foreign country you will be arrested on the spot.

How come you know a lot about law?

Well actually my parents wanted me to be a lawyer but Pokémon were far more interesting.

Ah ok, so what your saying is I need to just get out of this country then I'm a perfectly legal citizen

Yep that what we got to do ash then we're in the green

Thanks for the advice. see ya oak

So we just gotta get you out of here then we're good

yep

2 more hours pass

Dddoc im getting ttired

We cant stop ash we gotta save your friends

But it will be 8 pm when we get there surely we can rest then we can save them tomorrow

No ash this could be the only chance to save them

Ok fine…

Back at diamond city

HAVE THEY GOT HIM YET

No wario but they almost had him at dry dry inn

WAHHH HURY UP IM GETTING IMPATENT

You know you didn't care about any of this earlier

WELL I DO NOW LOVE LIVE IS A GREAT SHOW

Well it was o-

HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE DEAD

Am I allowed to express my own opinion. Yes the show was good but not great, this must be your first anime wario there are plenty more better ones out there like: jojo, dragon maid, nichijou and plenty more. (waluigi has good taste) you know they make shows like this to get you to spend money on there merchandi-

WELL YOU FIND THAT WITH MOST SHOWS

What I'm saying is love live is one giant cash grab

IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP YOUR WELL ON YOUR WAY TO BEING A RESERDENT OF AREA 64

Oh, I'm sorry I'm not allowed to express my opinion around here

EXPRESS THIS

Wario punches waluigi in the face knocking him out

Then wario calls out for his guards who take waluigi to area 64…

Live right now a speech from mayor wario

What this is the 8th today!

Hey ash you don't surpose he fell into idol hell

Dunno doc

Well prepare your self kid we're ariveing in an hour

Errrrrrrrr im scerd

Yeah thought you would be

Put my mind off it

Well ill tell you what happened to little mac since you asked earlier and I might not make it

Ok

watch?v=yqrymQgBrKc (OMG THIS IS SO SAD PREPERE TO CRY)

Mac wanted to be the best of the best but he was falling due to new competition so wario gave him a drug call T-2 witch would boost his strength it's the best steroid drug on the market.

Upon taking it mac was back on top and before we knew it he was on the bout to take world champion belt.

Yes he won, by a long shot, his opponent matt was unconscious at the end of the fight and later had to get all his limbs amputated in hospital. Realizing his power mac turned to crime and is now the boss of the diamond city mafia.

That's horrible doc

It certainly is I have to keep a low radar in the city everyday or else they will find me and mac will be more than happy to mash my face into a plate of meat (black life is hard).

This is why I save you from the convention I had no where to go I have nothing to lose.

I mean you can live in pallet town we have houses for sale

I cant ash I'm poor. I was brought up in a poor family I never got to know my parents that well. I taught myself to fight because of all the harassment I got on the streets. People would jump me because I was black. My life turned around after I met mac, an aspiring boxer who had big dreams. He was like a child to me ash, I watched him grow and helped him along the way to success. I remember the night he was against Mike Tyson. All my effort lay on that one night, and well he done it, he beat the world champ!

(geez doc has a sad back story)

So what happened doc?

Well 5 years pass since his win against Tyson and mac had lost practice, he was out of shape and the new competition was better than ever. But mac still wanted to reexperience his glory days. He asked wario for T-2 a steroid drug which is considered cheating in boxing. Wario gave him the drug under 1 condition all the winnings go to him. Mac was back and he was stronger than ever and he was at the title bout within a month. I told you all about the fight with matt. After this win I had a conversation with him. He told me he wanted to turn to crime which I was strongly against in the end mac walked out and I didn't hear from him for 2 years. 2 years later I wake to find a letter from mac saying he was after me because I doubted him, this was a load of bullshit. I helped mac to get to the top only for him to threaten to kill me!

Life is unfair ash. One moment your on top then the next your at rock bottom…

Sorry doc didn't know you had this back story. Say what happened when you met me at the convention?

Well you see mac and the mafia had found me and I was on the run. I hid in that convention building for refuge after hearing of a shooting that just happened, I could hide in the crowd and then I would hopefully get away from mac. And who do I find there…

Me?

Yes, I just so happen to encounter you in some random convention hall I enter. I recognised you for some strange reason even though I never met you (that's the BJFFU for you) so I picked you up and now we are on our way to my work place

So why do you work here?

After mac got into crime wario gave me a job as area 64 janitor where I get a weak pay of 5 coins an hour, well I mean wario does feed us and we have a place to stay so its not all bad.

Hey doc I think area 64 is coming into view

…

Err doc what's wrong

… ash ….

Huh you been shot?

Ash pull the bike over…

Ash pulls the bike onto the hot desert

Wheeze… ash I got something to tell you

watch?v=uX2NxSN49Tg ( if you don't cry you are not human)

ma diabetes is killing me…

eat healthy then

its too late ash I left my insulin at the hotel I'm gonna die ash…

sure they will have it in area 64

yeah but I wont last that long ash… pass me a joint…

drugs are bad you know

I don't care give me one

Here you go

Ahhhhh that's the shit…

Where were we oh yeah area 64

Doc gets up. He looks fine

Huh your fine now?

Yeah I was just craving some weed

Do you have diabetes?

Nope I just wanted a cig. Come on now we got some work to do.

watch?v=2ZIpFytCSVc

come on, on the bike

they get on to find…

oh fuck its out of fuel we gotta walk a mile now

but its is hot I'm sweating like mad

come on ash we gotta save your friends

1 mile later

AHHHHA doc im swimming in sweat…

Yeah no big deal. Here we are ash. On your mark

watch?v=3VS1xATl8-Y ( the climax)

GO DOC RUN IN

RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN DODGE THE BULLETS

BUT HOW CAN i DODGE A BULET YOU NEED TO RUN FASTER THAN A CAR

HOLD UP STOP RUNNING

Yeah

Why don't we use the bike?

Great idea! ( yo they stupid)

Hey doc the bike is out of fuel though

Simple ash WE DIG FOR SOME

Doc passes ash a shovel

DIG we aint got all day.

Err ok

6 hours later

( the time is 2 am…)

watch?v=J36o0MZ7EzU&t=28s (they fucked up)

err. . doc we need rest…

do YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR FRENDS OR NOT COME ON WE ONLY HAVE A 20 FT HOLE

ERRRGH…

A WEEK LATER

(time is 5am)

watch?v=zQLvrhUXwtE

ASH WEVE STRUK OIL!

HUH finaly

Come on ash get it into the bike

Soon they were ready to raid

Lets go doc hit the gas

Zoooom

Oh shit the bikes never gone this fast before!

watch?v=tP7_c81FouI ( this is it)

I see THE GARDS DOC

PUSH THE RED BUTTON ASH

WHAT DOES IT DO?

SELF DESTRUCT

WHY?

WE COULD FLY INSIDE AVOIDING THE GAURDS

ERR OK…

SELF DESTRUCT

3

2

1

BANG

The bike explodes into pieces doc and ash are flying through the air. Towards the base

ASH TRY AND LAND ON THE ROOF

OK

12 seconds later

HURRY ASH THERE SHOOTING AT US

One of the guards grabs his phone

Wario that ash guy is here with the Ni er (:0)

I WILL BE RIGHT OVER

SHIT ASH WARIOS INVOLVED IF HE FINDS OUT IM INVOLVED, I WILL BE DONE FOR

COME ON DOC GET INSIDE

Inside

Pikakakow (brock did you hear that?)

Huh what?

Brooock WHERE ARE YOU

Pika! ( ash!)

PIKACHU BROOCK

Ash you came to save us!

Yep I certainly did

Pikapaik( who is that with you)

Oh that's doc

Hey dudes I saved ashes ass earlier… and in the last fanfic too…

Well what are we waiting for ash lets get out of here

We might as well get out of diamond city boys wario is after all of us…

NOT IF I HAD ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT

watch?v=9t3rRIdzrQ8 (HE IS HERE)

WARIO

Hey how dare you kidnap my friends

Pika PIIIIIIIIII( TAKE THIS YOU CUNT)

PIKA CHU USE THUNDER WIPE

The franklin badge deflected the lightning…

Pika ( ow that stung)

HUH I THOUGHT THAT WOULD KILL THE RAT

Wario pulls out a gun

YOUR TIME HAS COME ASH

Huh what did I do

YOU KILLED THE IDOLS AND NOW I WILL KILL YOU

HEY WARIO YOU WANT THIS

Brock pulls out figure from his pants (wario didt see)

Huh OH GOD ITS BEST GIRL

YOU GUYS WAIT HERE I NEED TO PUT THIS AWAY

Wario leaves?

3 seconds later

RUN RUN RUN

THE GROUP START SPRINTING

OK GUYS WE NEED TO GET TO THE FLIGHT DECK. THAT WILL BE OUR TICKET OUT OF THIS PLACE

BUT NO ONE CAN FLY A PLANE HERE

NEVER SAY NEVER WE CAN TRY (BRUH)

PIKACHU GET THE GUARDS

PIKA (OK)

There was a bright flash

All the guards were knocked out

Go for the fast one guys

No wait up ** we forgot the weed**

Drugs are bad doc we need to get out of here alive

This plane looks fast ash

DQmRMULNufer5RNpVdHQVGXFYXSTJtywJjANDEVp2ZjgGXC/iPhone% bruh this plane wack

pikkakakk ( this one is better guys)

wp-content/uploads/2019/03/blackbirdsr71_

yoooo this plane sexy

guys check this out

. /revision/latest?cb=20190211171600

yooooiooo this ones the best

why don't we just get a normal fli-

_**BOOOOOOm**_

Why DID YOU GUYS NOT WAIT FOR ME

Huh wario why you pointing that big gun at me

ITS NO GUN ASH THIS IS MY DEATH LAZER 936 IT CAN SHOOT A HLOE THROUGH THE MOON

Leave me alone please

Suddenly the lazer was glowing a hot red shade

ASH GET OUT THE WAY

Ash was running towards the teleporter

**BANG**

There was a large explosion the teleporter was no more

OK CHANGE OF PLAN RUN TO THE BLACK BIRD

**FUCK IT TAKES 3 MINS FOR MY LAZER TO CHARGE**

EVERYONE GET IN WE DON'T HAVE LONG

DOC WE ONLY HAVE HALF A TANK OF FUEL

I DON'T CARE WE WILL DIE OUT HERE

Ok guys I will fly the plane

Brock starts taxiing the plane to the runway

WAHAHAHAH 30 SECONDS

The black bird gains speed and takes off

WAHAHAHAHHAH TAKE THIS

WARIO HOLD UP

Huh waluigi what is it

I just got you a UR of best girl

NO WAY you are the best waluigi here take 500 coins

Woah thanks wario

Waluigi walks off

Huh where was I SHIT WHERE ARE THEY

Wario grabs his phone

Ok I need backup NO I WANT THE WHOLE ARMY HERE NOW!

Ok guys we're at cruseing altitude

Hold on whats that

HOLY SHIT A MISSILE DODGE IT MA- I MEAN BROCK

The plane was tilted downwoods avoiding the missiles

Then there was a loud voice

OH WE ARE NOT DONE YET ASH

Warios death lazer was pointing at the black bird

FIRE

The lazer turned red hot

**BANG**

GUYS WARIO HAS PENETRATED A HOLD THROUGH THE LEFT WING

**WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT **

**WE'RE FALLING AT 12,000 FT A SECOND**

PIKKKAAKKA ( WE HAVE 6 MINS TILL WE HIT THE GROUND)

ASH WHAT SHOULD WE DO?

ABORT THE BLACK BIRD

Will ash and friends survive?

**Find out in chapter 5**


End file.
